


Tentative Love

by Paname



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breakups, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Healing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paname/pseuds/Paname
Summary: The sting of infidelity shakes Lucy's heart to its very core, and the guild begins to feel a little too suffocating with her ex-girlfriend around. Luckily, Lucy finds comfort and safety in the arms of an unusual fire mage.





	Tentative Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I sat down and I wrote this story fairly quickly. And I found myself nitpicking at every little part, and it upset me. So I decided that I would go in and fix some spelling errors, but post it as is. 
> 
> It's going to be a little bit more raw than what I usually do. I turned this into a writing exercise I suppose, so be gentle on me with the critiques please.

Lucy combed her hand through his thick, silky hair and nipped at his neck gently. She wondered idly how she’d ever come to this point with the man, but here she was, naked in his bed. She felt him drape his arm around her waist and pull her closer to his chest. He kissed the top of her head and let out a deep sight. 

It took her a while to accept his interest, especially after her heart-wrenching breakup with Evergreen, but he had respected her boundary around the issue. Lucy had a newfound respect for the fire mage after that. He hadn’t pursued her, nor had he been overly friendly and needy. He’d made sure that Lucy knew he’d be a safe space outside of the guild should she need it.    
  
She had needed it on the day that Ever had come back from the long mission she and Freed had taken. Gray had warned her that Ever would be returning to the guild within the week, and asked if she wanted to go on a mission with him before she arrived. Lucy had told him no, that she’d have to learn to be in the same room as her cheating ex-girlfriend, but she hadn’t been as prepared as she thought. The moment her ex had entered the guild, Lucy’s heart ached, the betrayal refreshed itself, and she regretted being in the guild when she arrived back.    
  
They’d made brief, uncomfortable eye contact. The kind where they both did their best to look at each other without actually looking. Ever had turned her head haughtily, and sauntered over to the request board, intentionally swaying her hips sensually. Lucy immediately felt trapped, and she fought back the tears that were clinging to her lower lashes. Gray slunk an arm around her shoulder, and Gajeel plopped down on Lucy’s other side and ruffled her hair affectionately.    
  
She had stayed for a little while longer, but eventually had to leave because she just didn’t feel happy in the guild. So she left. Luck had been on her side that day in a very small way. She had arrived at his school right as the last of the young mages were trickling out. Lucy had easily slipped in without being seen by many. The only one who really noticed that she was there was him. He could tell immediately that something was wrong, and had wrapped her up in his warm strong arms.    
  
That had been six months ago, and here she was. In his bed. It took time, but Lucy’s heart mended well, and she tentatively reached out to him romantically. He’d been excited, she could tell, but he did his best to tamper it down. He had been able to sense her nervousness about the whole deal, and used caution around the prospect of sex and sexuality. He knew that aspect would come in due time.    
  
And so, here she was. Some days, it still felt surreal to her, but not tonight. Lucy felt wonderful for the first time in a while. She felt his thumb begin to rub small circles on her lower back, and Lucy hummed into his neck. She could feel herself coming alive under his teasing touches.    
  
“Again, Maru?” Lucy inquired, and bit his shoulder, leaving a love bite. She got her answer in the form of her lover running his fingers over her butt and a very heated kiss. 

“Of course.” He muttered into her hair and started nipping at her neck. Totomaru considered himself very lucky. He’d found Lucy to be beautiful without knowing her. Then he’d ran into Gajeel one day, and on inquiry, had been told all about the blonde delight that was Lucy Heartfilia. And now, she was here in his bed. He’d intentionally taken things very slowly with her, knowing that she’d just gone through a nasty breakup, and he didn’t want her to feel pressured for anything. He’d made sure that they had fun together. Sometimes it was romantic, and sometimes he simply accompanied her grocery shopping excursions.    
  
But now? Now he could enjoy her pleasure. He could enjoy knowing that he was providing her with safety and joy and desire.    
  
Lucy tugged at his black and white hair again, kissed him down the column of his throat, and slipped a leg across his torso to straddle his waist. His hands found the swell of her hips and he rolled his own against hers in a silent invitation.    
  
She gave him an incredibly heated look, leaned back just a little bit, and motioned for him with one finger. Totomaru sat up, Lucy still in his lap, and wrapped himself around Lucy. He cradled Lucy’s face with one hand, and kissed her sensually. 

“You’re amazing.” Totomaru mumbled this into Lucy’s lips, and she responded by kissing him harder and more fervently. She felt his fingers expertly find their way between her legs, and begin to elevate the sexual energy she felt between them. He continued his glorious task of sexually working Lucy up, and he felt himself come to life as his fingers felt the pressure of tight, wet heat. 

Lucy, on the other hand, was watching him. She was watching his muscles move in tandem with the intensely pleasurable movements of his fingers inside of her. He was a gloriously sexy man; he was well built, had amazing shoulders, and Lucy found herself enjoying the shape of his hands. God she loved his hands. She loved how his fingers were long and slender, but the palm of his hand was calloused and strong. Perhaps, she thought idly, as he added a second finger, that her love of his hands was based on what he was currently doing with them. 

“Maru, please,” Lucy couldn’t help but whimper out her pleas for release. He had been driving Lucy to the edge of release, and then backing off, for a good few minutes. She was in dire need of him. All of him. The first time they’d had sex, it had been a passionate, clothes ripping affair. This time, however, Lucy knew that he’d be taking his time with her. 

Totomaru nipped from her shoulder, all the way up her neck, and then onto her lips and gave her a searing kiss. “Hmmm I’m not done pleasing you, Lucy” He said, and added a third finger into her core. Lucy arched her back and shuddered when she felt the third digit go in, and she ground her hips into his hand. 

He built her up one more time, and then gently slipped his fingers from her center. Lucy was a dripping mess, and he licked his fingers clean of her juices. He needed her now, needed to feel her tighten around him, and needed to feel her body against his. He pulled a condom from his bedside table and slipped it on as quickly as possible, while Lucy kissed and bit her way down his chest. He loved how worked up she was; her hair was sticking to the sides of her face, she had a healthy flush, and she was eyeing him hungrily. She was still wet and had not had the satisfaction of release. 

He grabbed her left thigh, lifted it up, and positioned himself so he could slip into her tight core. Lucy’s hands were already on his back, and her nails already digging into his skin. He felt perfect inside of her, he was well sized, and he filled her to the point of a slight stretch, but nothing painful.    
  
Then, he started rolling his hips and thrusting into her, and Lucy let out whimper after whimper. Her voice getting louder and louder, and her hips rolling in time against his. He lifted her left leg up against his shoulder, and drove himself deeper into her body. One hand lazily trailed over her chest; he squeezed and rolled and teased her breasts and nipples, and then he headed south. 

Lucy knew she was done for when his thumb started rubbing circles around her clit. He did this in time with his thrusting, and then picked up the speed. Lucy loved this, and she was quick to vocalize it to him. All she could say was ‘oh gods, yes! More!’ over and over. Her hands found their way back into his hair, and she rode him hard. 

She wasn’t prepared for how strong her orgasm would be, but she fell apart on top of him when it hit her. Her whole body shook, and her well manicured nails dug into his chest. When she settled from the intensity of it all, Lucy saw the scratch marks and lovebites she’d left all over his body. 

“Oh, Maru I’m sorry, are you okay?” Lucy’s eyes were wide and she gently brushed a thumb over one of the scratch marks on his chest. One of his hands covered her hand that was on his chest, and he pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss.    
  
“More than okay, Lucy.” He mumbled in the kiss, and Lucy moaned in response.   
  
Lucy shifted and realized that he was still very hard, and the sensation of him deep inside of her was still very,  _ very _ good.    
  
“You haven’t finished.” Lucy kept kissing him; talking in between light nips and teasing kisses. Totomaru squeezed her ass in response, and Lucy groaned at the tingling pleasure it brought her.    
  
In a flash, Lucy found herself flat on her back, and her lover was hovering over her. He left love bites on her breasts and belly and shoulders. Then he slowly withdrew from her, and then slammed back into her aching core. Lucy felt her whole being shudder with pleasure, and lifted up her hips to meet each one of his rough thrusts.    
  
And then he was hitting that glorious spot deep inside of her, and Lucy felt herself start to shake a little bit. His thrusting became a little wilder, he’d closed his eyes, and his brow was furrowed. She could tell he was getting close, and so Lucy doubled her efforts to make him come undone. She could feel every movement of his become desperate for release, and his fingers dug into her hips. His whole body shuddered and the grip he had on Lucy’s body lessened considerably.    
  
Totomaru looked at the blonde woman who had tucked herself into his side after another bout of amazing and wild sex, and smiled. He felt satisfied on many levels, and truly happy that Lucy had given him a chance.    
  
“Maru, why is your hair half and half?” Lucy murmured into his shoulder sleepily. She was fading in and out of sleep, but the question still spilled from her lips. He chuckled at this, and ran his long fingers through Lucy’s tangled hair. 

“It’s a birthmark, love.” He heard a slight ‘oh’ coming from her, and then her breathing slowed, and she drifted off. 

Lucy woke up somewhat sore, but still satisfied beyond her wildest dreams. She was slightly upset to find that he wasn’t in bed with her, but then heard footsteps coming towards his bedroom. She rolled over to see him standing in the doorway, in nothing but tight boxer briefs, holding a tray filled with food. 

“You brought me food?” Lucy questioned lightly, unconsciously licking her lips with hunger. He saw this and gave her a grin that made her heart thumb loudly in her chest. She thought he was the most beautiful man she’d ever laid eyes on. 

“Well, yeah. I wanted to share breakfast with you before the day started.” His deep voice filled the whole room, and Lucy loved how it sounded. She watched him make his way towards her, and moved to make space for him on the bed. He sat behind her, and pulled Lucy into his lap. She, in turn, leaned against his chest and held a grape up to his mouth. 

They fed each other breakfast, and Totomaru felt himself indulge in the joys of having a partner. It had been a long time since he felt comfortable letting someone into his life, he was an incredibly private man, but Lucy was someone he actively wanted in his life. 

Lucy felt him kissing her neck, and leaned her head to the side so he could have full access. She truly enjoyed how affectionate he was, how tentative and sweet he was, and yet somehow so incredibly passionate as well. She adored it all.    
  
“Last night was wonderful, Lucy.” He kissed the area right behind her ear, and Lucy shuddered with pleasure.    
  
“It really was, you’re a very attentive lover.” Lucy giggled because he was kissing her ear, and it tickled. 

His long hair fell over Lucy’s shoulder as Totomaru nuzzled into her neck, and Lucy found her hands in his mass of hair, almost involuntarily. She like it when his hair was down, it framed his high cheekbones and dark eyes very well. 

They finished breakfast, and Lucy got dressed in yesterday’s clothes. She felt very sticky, and wished she could’ve showered with Totomaru, but he needed to get to school so he could teach his morning class. 

They paused outside the front door of his modest apartment, and Totomaru bent down and gave Lucy a warm and loving kiss which she eagerly returned. 

“I’m free Thursday night, come over and I’ll cook us dinner?” Lucy suggested, and he rubbed his nose against hers, kissed her lightly again, and then pulled back. 

“I’ll be there at 6;30 ish.” The look he gave her sent heat rolling through her veins, and Lucy knew that the after dinner activities on Thursday would be just as glorious as they had been earlier. 

One last kiss, and they were on their way in separate directions. Lucy mulled over the events of the night and wasn’t paying attention to where she was going and walked right into the Gajeel.    
  
“Oh Bunny! Whoa… you smell like…” Gajeel took a step back and grinner down at his long-time friend and occasional mission partner. “Well good for you. I’m glad you eventually got over her. Totomaru is a good guy.” 

“Thanks Gajeel. I’m really happy.” Lucy grinned up at her old friend, and she really meant it. Totomaru’s influence in her life had changed things for the better in so many ways. 

“Well good, look I gotta get going on a quick day mission with Lily, but when I get back, beer?” The big slayer asked hopefully, and Lucy nodded. 

Gajeel fist-bumped her awkwardly as ever, and Lucy walked the rest of the way home.    
  
She took a thorough and warm shower, brushed her teeth, and applied just a little bit of makeup. Then she stood in front of her closet and pulled out the clothes that made her feel beautiful. When Lucy stepped in front of the mirror, she got a shock. The woman looking back at her was the young, cheerful person she remembered from her days of missions with her old team, and not the tired individual with dark bags under her eyes. He had brought her back to herself without even knowing it. 

When Thursday night rolled around, Lucy was frantically working in the kitchen to make sure everything was perfect. And yet, she was smiling and singing while she expertly added spices and ingredients to her meal.. 

When he arrived, everything was set out neatly, and Lucy felt pride and excitement swell in her chest. Then, she saw the look on his face and grinned with joy.    
  
The next thing she knew, he was kissing her fiercely, and she pulled him closer, returning the gloriously loving kiss. She reached up into his hair, and pulled it out of the constraints of his hair tie. His hair fell to his shoulders in loose waves, and Lucy just loved it. 

They broke apart for air, and Lucy rubbed her nose against his. He cupped her cheek tenderly and returned the nose rubbing gesture.    
  
“Maru, promise me something?” Lucy murmured softly, running her hands along his well toned arms. 

“Anything for you Lucy, you know that.” He had his hands on her hips, and he was holding close against his body.    
  
“Never stop kissing me, please.” Lucy was terrified to say it, so the whisper came out a bit hoarsely. 

His hands froze for a moment, and he stood very still, as if waiting for Lucy to say ‘just kidding’. But she didn’t, and when he realized she wouldn’t, he placed his forehead against hers and smiled.    
  
“Never.” Came his sweet, loving reply. 

  * fin  
  
  





End file.
